Halfdemon Kagome
by huntress in the dark
Summary: Something goes wrong when the Inugang go to fight Naraku.one shot


Half- Demon Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there.

She closed her over stuffed back pack after wrestling with the latch for fifteen minutes. She had two weeks off of school and she knew exactly where to spend it. "I'm off!" she called as she headed to the bone eaters well. Her skin tingled as she fell back through time to the Feudal era of Japan. When she landed Kagome heard the voice of an oh so irritable half-demon. "Shippo I told you to knock it off!" A resounding BOP! was heard as Inuyasha's fist landed on Shippo's head. "Ow! Jeez Inuyasha I was just asking you bully!" Kagome pulled herself over the edge to see her two friends sitting there waiting. "Um.. Hi guys,… Why are you .."

"Sa' 'bout time! What the heck are you doing there anyway!"

"I'm sorry I had to pack and school didn't any earlier for the break."

Kagome took off her backpack and set it down with a loud thud.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Their at Kaede's village. I think we've finally found a way into Naraku's layer."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo entered Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were already there. "Kagome you're back!" Sango said smiling.

"Hi Sango" Kagome replied cheerfully

Miroku, who was normally lighthearted and flirtatious to a fault, was now bent over a make-shift map. "So if Inuyasha breaks the barrier with the tetsusaiga, at exactly sundown, we should be able to infiltrate the layer" Miroku explained.

"And finally kill him" finished Sango.

Late that afternoon, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo Were a half a mile away from the darkened castle of their arch rival. Everyone was too tense to speak. The sun was setting just beyond the hills. "Hey Kagome, I've always wondered, why is your bag so big?" Inuyasha asked to break the intense silence. The question was so random, it had taken Kagome completely off guard. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I had a lot to pack. Clothes… Text books…" Kagome paused for a moment then in a flat voice she added. "The thirty pounds of ramen you wanted…" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the very mention of ramen. Kagome gave a half smile and laughed.

A cold wind picked up stealing away the breath of Kagome and Inuyasha. The Naraku's Layer was dead ahead. The sun was setting, leaving just enough light to see the barrier surrounding Naraku's castle.

"Heh, time to kick ass!" Inuyasha said with an evil grin on his face. Inuyasha charged forward towards the barrier. The tesusaiga turned crimson as the barrier shattered. There was only silence followed, not the demonic retaliation which everyone had expected.

"Let's go" Inuyasha insisted, his voice now raspy. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo silently agreed. They all knew what they came to do and they meant to finish it.

Once inside, Sango halted. "What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.

"The demonic aura is so strong it's almost over powering… It's so hard to breathe!"

Sango said gasping for air.

"Inuyasha, go ahead we'll catch up later!" Miroku commanded. "Right. C'mon Kagome, Shippo." As they proceeded deeper into the darkened castle, hoards of demon carcasses were found more and more often "I'm gonna be sick." Kagome groaned.

"Ah quit whining, the sooner we kill Naraku, the faster we'll be out alright."

"oh how THOUGHTFUL!" Kagome shot back sarcastically"

"yeah, yeah, shut up already." the half demon grumbled.

"Heh, heh, heh, so these are the 'heroes' that are supposed to defeat me huh?"

"He's coming!" Shippo squealed.

"Kagome! Shoot one of your arrows! We'll be able to see him!"

"Right!" Kagome fired just in time to see Naraku lunge at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha rushed after her as she crashed through the floor.

Kagome coughed the dust out of her lungs. "Inuyasha!" she called

She looked around trying to focus. The area was near pitch black, and smelled like decomposing flesh and rot.

(oh god, now I see why Sango nearly passed out )

Kagome gagged, her fresh contribution of vomit did not help matters.

"That's pathetic. Relying on that worthless mutt of a half demon, but then you _are_ human!"

Kagome staggered to her feet grabbing her bow and quiver. Her arms shook making it even harder to aim (where's Inuyasha?)

"Naraku, you will die!"

Kagome let her arrow fly, searing past the side of his cheek.

"WIND SCAR!" Roared a voice from above. One of Naraku's tentacles rushed at Inuyasha's neck. "Ka..go..me.. Where's the damn jewel shards!"

"um.. On his.." Kagome started.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as an oversized novelty boomerang whizzed by, severing the tentacle holding Inuyasha down. "come on Kagome!" he urged growing more impatient.

"You can see the jewel shards? That useful talent is mine now!" Naraku cackled.

Forgetting about Inuyasha entirely, Naraku charged at Kagome. All she could do was let out a pitiful scream before darkness took her.

"…et her down"

(Voices)

"give her some air!" (whose are they?…They're so far away..)

"oh no what's wrong with her? She looks like she's about to explode!"

(Everything's so dark and cold)

" …aede's village!"

(I can barely hear them.)

She was lying in a dark void, helpless, as swarms of demons engulfed her. Kagome opened her eyes; it took a minute or two before they focused. She was out of breath and covered in sweat. Worried faces mixed with those of relief surrounded her.

"She's awake!" Sango cried.

"What happened?.."

"You passed out, Then Inuyasha attacked Naraku." Shippo explained as Inuyasha and Miroku ran in.

"Is he dead?"

"does he ever die?" Sango asked drearily.

"Ye were out cold all day." Kaede said sounding concerned.

"Still, I believe it would be best if Kagome returned to her own world to recover completely" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha said nothing but stood there with his arm in a sling, looking wholly unfazed. Kagome looked somewhat hurt.

Having volunteered Inuyasha walked her to the well. (That's weird, I smell demon blood)

"did you say something Inuyasha?"

"no"

"but …"

"I didn't say anything"

Kagome gave him an exhausted look of suspicion and jumped down the well.

She couldn't remember when or how she got to bed last night. She only knew that her head was on her pillow and Inuyasha was sleeping in the corner across the room. She woke up feeling oddly refreshed. Pulling back the sheets, she set her feet in into the slippers below, and shuffled toward the bathroom. She looked down at her shirt and noticed white hair all over it "That's weird, I knew Inuyasha was a dog demon but I never thought he'd shed." Kagome pushed the door open, set her clothes down and turned on the light switch. She passed the mirror and froze. She whipped around and grabbed the edge of the sink as she starred into the reflection. The white hair, it was hers! She screamed so loud she woke the dog demon in the next room.

Kagome ran back into her room startling Inuyasha by slaming the door open.

"MY HAIR! IT'S THE SAME AS YOURS!" Inuyasha stared on as if in shock. At the now white-haired Kagome. "Um.. Maybe old Lady Kaede will know what to do with it." he offered.

"I can't be seen by my family like this!" she sobbed not entirely hearing Inuyasha's advice.

"Relax will ya use a hat or something." Kagome eventually calmed down enough to hop down the bone-eater's well, but not before tying her hair up in a bun and burying it under a baseball hat.

Inuyasha barged into Kaede's hut unannounced as usual. Inuyasha's abrupt appearance didn't surprise her as much as seeing Kagome walking behind him seemingly embarrassed about something. "why, hello what brings ye two here so early in the morning?" Kaede asked slightly puzzled. Kagomelooked around the room. She saw that Shippo,Miroku, and Sango were all still there.

(great…)

"It's Kagome's hair, It changed overnight."

"What's going on? Inuyasha your really noisy in the morning" a sleepy fox demon child complained. It wasn't too long before everyone was awake.

(oh that's just PERFECT!)

"Kagome, show Kaede your hair" Inuyasha said quietly

Kagome looked as though she would cry. Shifting uncomfortably, she removed the hat and undid the bun. The entire crowd stared completely stunned. Kagome swallowed hard.

(they look like twins)

(Kagome)

(…)

(well that's a new one)

(Why do I have a feeling this will be blamed on me?)

Thoughts came swirling around ringing loudly in her ears. They had to have been thoughts nobody's lips were moving! One good thing though she could definitely tell who they belong to since the thoughts sounded just like the owners voices.

"You don't think it had something to do with Naraku attacking her at the castle" Sango whispered.

Miroku's head jolted upright, casting Sango a nervous look.

(I don't understand what the big deal is, she's still incredibly sexy even if not more so with the white hair)

"SIT PERVERT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. The furyof the 'sit' still could not match the scarlet hue of her cheeks.

"That was uncalled for! I didn't do or say anything!" Inuyasha cried straining his muscles against the spell.

"Yes you did I heard you!"

"But it's true Kagome, he didn't say anything." Sango defended.

"But I heard him think it" Kagome blurted causing a few odd looks to be thrown in her direction. "oh what, you can read minds? So tell me, what is Miroku thinking right now?"

Sango challenged. Kagome glanced at the lecherous monk.

(What does that mean? I bet she thinks I'm thinking something weird.Well I'm not talking!) "He thinks that you think that he'll be thinking something perverted but he's not." Kagome reported. Miroku seemed stunned for a moment be then regained his composure before anyone noticed.

"Th-that doesn't prove anything. Look I'll think of something, you just try and guess what it is." Sango insisted.

"ok"

Sango took a deep breath and let the thought fly.

(I LOVE MIROKU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH I COULD KISS HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW DAMN IT )

Kagome blushed. "You sure you want me to say that one out loud?"

"Ye said something about Kagome being attacked in Naraku's castle, did ye not?" Kaedeasked changing the subject. "It's possible thoughi do not know how it could happen, that while Naraku attacked her, Naraku lopst some of his demons to Kagome. The demons could have been absorbed into her at that moment makeing her now a half demon.

Kagome paled. "that's not…that can't be… oh god…"

"How else would ye explain this transformation in the color of her hair or this sudden ability to read thoughts?"

(She's a half demon? Can she still go down the well?")

Kagome bolted for the well. After hearing Inuyasha's thoughtrace at her, she had totry the well. Could she go back home? She got here this morning but….

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango ran after her. They found looking down into the dried up well. She took held her breath and jumped. Thud. The warp hole to the present was locked. "No! No!" Kagome sat there amongst the partially 'eaten' bones in the earthen floor. "I can't get through .." She started to cry bitterly. "Why?"

(Thought not.)

Kagome looked up through her tears to see Inuyasha's head hanging over the well's edge

"Come on Kagome, It'll be alright."he said softly, offering his hand. She took it and climbed. She did always want an excuse to stay in the feduel era she just never thought…

"Inu… Oh Inuyasha! I can't go home! I can't go home!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and clug to him if only to find the strength to stand. He gently folded his arms around her and hugged her back.

That night, Kagome thought things over. One thought that seemed to crossher mind the most was: was this really so bad? Being half-demon herself now, she would probably live as long as Inuyasha. She wouldn't be slowing him down anymore, and she heard his thoughts, she knew his feelings toward her. True, she would never see her family or friends again but in a way she also figured that she had that here too. No, she would pull through this.

It had been months since that day of her alteration. Kagome was keeping pace with Inuyasha even as he ran through the trees like the wind, but she never turn down an offer to ride on his back when he asked. Naraku was dead at last. Even as mighty a demon as he was, he still didn't stand a chance against two half-demons, particularly since they fought like full ones. It also helped that Inuyasha was able to swallow his pride enough to enlist the help of Koga, and combine that strength with that of an expert demon slayer, a monk with a wind tunnel, and fox demon magic. Once it was clear that Naraku was dead and wasn't coming back Sango jumped off of Kilala, ran to Miroku and kissed him for a full thirty seconds.

That night, Kagome and her friends camped out under the stars. Shippo was asleep next to Kilala, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha stood up and asked Kagome If she would like to go walking with him. She smiled and agreed. They walked in silence. She tried to read his mind out of sheer curiosity but his thoughts were too quiet. Inuyasha lead her to a very familiar spot. It was the tree where they first met. "could you close your eyes for a minute?" he asked her. Kagome did so but was now even more curious. What could he be up to? Inuyasha gracefully hopped up to the first branch of the sacred tree, grabbed something and jumped back down.

"Ok now you can open them."

"Inuyasha, What are you do-"

"Kagome I know you can't go back to your own world, but your still happy here aren't you?

"..yes…" She answered slowly.

"Then how about staying with me?" By now Inuyasha was really blushing. Kagome didn't need to prod into his thoughts to know what he was trying to say.

Inuyashareached into his right sleeve and unveiled a necklace. On it was a beautiful crystal 'shikon jewel'. True it was an imatation, but nonetheless it was absolutely gorgous. Inuyasha then got down on one knee.

"Kagome will you marry me"

End ---


End file.
